dbsupremacyfandomcom-20200215-history
We Use T1; What Is T1?
What is T1? If the one being challenged requests a specific style, the one challenging needs to either abide by the request or decline the challenge. If accepted, their character has to stay within the restrictions of the style being used. No powers capable of destroying entire planets, galaxies, or multiple dimensions. Energy/chakra-based attacks and combos. Basic abilities of energy and powers are acceptable. All elemental control is accepted as long as only 1-2 elements are being used at one time. You cannot use all of the elements in one attack. Standard Rules 1. Forgetting information that is needed in your intro cannot be used later on in the fight. This is grounds for immediate disqualification under the label of "God-Modding"; you are making things up to win. 2. The person posting first cannot state an attack. The person posting after the first is advised not to attack, however they may have the option of doing so. Making Your Introductory Post: It's advised that you post what your character looks like {e.g. clothing, hair color & style, skin color, eye color, height, weight (optional) and any armor.} You have to post what the area around you and your opponent are going to fight in is are is in. {e.g. weather, time of day, type of terrain.} You have to post what type of weapons, powers, abilities and traits your character is going to use in the fight. If you are posting your intro first, do not state where your opponent is, what they are doing, or where they are to begin, until they state otherwise in their post. Your character, and only your character is what you are narrating. As The Fight Starts No Retconning If you forget something in your intro; Powers, traits, weapons, abilities: You cannot use those details later in the fight. Things that are forgotten are off-limits. If they are used, it is grounds for disqualification under the No God-Modding tolerance. This is a competition between the knowledge of two minds on how well they know their character. No Godmodding This goes towards those that take a hit and get up from it like nothing ever happened. No Auto-Attacks. This is the condition of your stating that an attack landed without letting your opponent counter/block/dodge/avoid/deflect in their post after. Equivalent Reaction To Every Action You must post an equal length to your opponent's attack post if you are to dodge/counter/block their attack. Anything less than the attack section of the post is subject to voiding the move or disqualification. If you get a 5+ paragraph attack post {for example}, you have to fully explain your actions and how you did your counter/dodge/block in your replying post that measures up to the attack section length that was posted previously. Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling Correct spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and all-over quality of your posts is the means of gaining a win. Run-on sentences and poor explanations about your character and anything of the sort, and you are subject to disqualification or request to do another post if not acceptable. The more effort you put into your character's posts, the better and smoother the fight will go. The Different Styles of Combat Melee Combat Melee combat is where you get up close and punch, kick, slash, and otherwise hit your opponent. It's mostly based around the physical harm to someone's body by inflicting it directly to them. Now, this does not mean you cannot do things like have your sword give off a flame or inflict magicl properties onto the opponent, but this just means you deliver it through a physical way. Ranged Combat Ranged combat is just that. You're fighting at a range, trying to keep your opponent away from getting close to you to melee. This can be done with bows and arrows, throwing knives, guns, or even anything magic or ability related that does not involve having to deliver it up close with a hit. Nobody Masters Everything So your character is a master of all weapons, master of a crapton of abilities, master of dozens of martial arts, and a master of ranged combat? That's not realistic, not even by over-the-top, the-most-insane-fighting-anime-you've-ever-seen standards. People generally specialize in long-ranged combat (guns, arrows, spells, etc); mid-ranged combat (chains, polearms, bo staves, etc.); or close-range combat (fists, swords, knives, tonfa, etc.) Range-Based Advantages & Disadvantages For each character you make, you will need to decide if their primary focus is close-range or short-range. This just makes it more believable, and more fun coming up with exciting tactics to use in your battles. Close-Ranged Focus A character who is proficient at meeting their foe head-on and fighting at close range may be at a disadvantage when his/her targets are some distance away, though they will be more in their element when targets are closer to them. Long-Ranged Focus Spellcasters, Archers, Gunslingers and more, a character who is proficient at long-ranged combat is going to try and stay as far away from his opponent as possible, and avoid head-on engagement at all costs. They will hold the advantage over a Close-Ranged fighter so long as the distance between them is greater, but if the Close-Ranged fighter closes the distance between them, the Long-Ranged fighter is going to be at a severe disadvantage. Things To Remember Just because you fight from a distance doesn't mean you don't know how to fight close-up, or vice versa. However, nobody is going to hold the advantage in both forms of combat, and nobody is always going to find the conditions of a battle in their favor. Remember: if your character is a master of both close- and long-ranged combat, and never truly finds themselves at a severe disadvantage, then you're probably making that character into a Mary/Gary Sue.